


Bravery

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sassy Peter, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Peter goes after what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/gifts).



> I haven't watched Teen Wolf since Season Three and although I know that the Sheriff now has a name, I will always think of him as John.

Peter Hale was a man who went after the things he wanted. It just so happened that he wanted John Stilinski to be his mate and the father of his pups. So, Peter did what any self-respecting obsessed werewolf would do and tried to woo John. Unfortunately, it wasn’t as easy as Peter thought it would be. The problem was that Stiles had blown up his spot which meant John went out of his way to avoid Peter as all costs.

Peter didn’t know how the hell Stiles knew about his little crush nor did he care. All he wanted was one lousy date. Was that too hard to ask? Apparently, Peter needed to up his game because by now the Sheriff should be putty in his well manicured hands. The situation called for a new plan.

Determined, Peter went back to his apartment to think of ways to get his man. What he didn’t expect to find was a very naked John Stilinski waiting for Peter in his bedroom — which was so much better than just a date. Still, Peter had wondered why the man who had been ignoring him for weeks was now in his bedroom.

“What are you doing here? I thought your son warned you to stay away from me,” Peter said.

“I’ve seen the way you been looking at me and honestly, I’ve had a little crush on you for months. I just didn’t think you felt the same way about me. Well, I didn’t until Stiles spilled the beans.”

“Then why have you been avoiding me?”

“Well, the truth is that I’ve never been with a man before and I didn’t want to disappoint you. Plus you make me a little nervous,” John said. “I figured that I should take a chance or lose you for good.”

“Lucky for me you did,” Peter said as his eyes traveled up and down John’s body.

Stripping his clothes off piece by piece, Peter grinned. He wasn’t going to let the Sheriff go — not when Peter finally had him.


End file.
